


ways to motivate

by Okumen



Category: Bakuman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needed to figure out a way to get the teenager motivated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ways to motivate

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I read or watched Bakuman, so please forgive me if I fail in portraying these boys. I just wanted to write something with my crackship.

Shiratori Shun had never had a boyfriend before, and he had not shared an apartment like this before. It was sort of weird, sort of nice, sort of annoying. Simply because of _who_ his boyfriend was.

Nanamine Tooru was a man whom needed many lessons to learn something, Shun had realized. The other mangaka always seemed to take things the wrong way, and not learn the right thing from whatever lesson he was given. He also didn't actually want to work hard, much to Shun's annoyance. The small light-haired man found himself irritated a lot with Tooru, ever since he moved in with him and Peace, and he needed to figure out a way to get the teenager motivated. He had thought about it for several days, discussing various ideas on boyfriend management with Peace.

He had _not_ mentioned some of the ideas that he had come up with to his best friend, though. Because they were embarrassing.

*

Tooru was not interested in helping out much. He could do some things, but reluctantly. Most of the time he tried to either think up plots for revenge, but Shun was set on getting him on a different track of mind. One of those things was to make him help out more and with less grumbling, and then to take his mind off of things, and he had tried different things already, and was going to try a new, more proactive idea. But he was a bit nervous to execute his plan.

Which was why, after taking a shower after dinner, he peered around the corner of the doorframe from the hallway and into the livingroom, where Tooru was scribbling notes with a dark frown on his face. "To-Tooru-kun? A minute?" Tooru looked up, clearly startled from his thoughts. He was silent for several moments, then straightened up in the couch. "Yes, Shiratori-sensei?" Flustered, Shun looked down, then back up at the teenager. "I was wondering," he fidgeted, and rubbed a foot against a leg. Peace, who was resting on the couch beside the teenager, used to the boys dark attitude, cracked an eye open to look at them, but then closed it again. "could you help me clear the dish washer?" Tooru scowled at him, clearly not up for it. Shun padded over to him on bare feet and took his hand either way, tugging a little. "Please? I'll give you a reward."

That certainly made Tooru turn all his attention to Shun. "What kind of reward?" he asked. Shun smiled slightly, his small blush spreading further across his cheeks. "That, that's a surprise." Tooru blinked, and blinked several times more. "What?" Shun tugged at his hand again, not looking the teen in the eyes. Tooru, smart enough to figure out what the nervous attitude, the blush and the bathrobe was likely to mean, got up on his feet and followed Shun to the kitchen, while Peace stayed behind on the couch. "So if I've gotten this right..." he let go of Shun's hand, and watched him open the dishwasher. "If I help you clean this up," he leaned close to Shun, a smirk on his lips. "you'll touch me and let me touch you?" Shun's face exploded with red. Tooru knew that Shun was shy and none of them had had sex with anyone yet, so any touching beyond kissing was progress. And a real reward. Tooru tilted his head to the side, brushing his lips against Shun's briefly. "Alright, I can agree to a deal like that." If he got to touch Shun skin to skin, then he could do a sacrifice.

He pulled away again, and got to work. It made Shun a little surprised. Somehow, that went easier than he thought that it would... Tooru turned a raised eyebrow at him, and Shun hurried to help out.

The moment they were done putting the clean cutlery and cooking utensils away and the dishwasher was closed, Tooru cornered Shun between the bench and his body, and the older man blushed. Then he waited, gaze locked on Shun, whoms blush was only darkening further. After some hesitation, Shun reached up and took hold of the collar of Tooru's shirt, pulled him down to his level so he could kiss him. Slowly, as Tooru slid his hands to his jawbones, down along his throat, Shun started to unbutton his shirt. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against his shoulder, eyes directed at his fingers as they nervously popped open one button at the time. Tooru moved his hands along the edges of the bathrobe, sliding his palms across warm skin, and he enjoyed the brief brushes of Shun's fingers as he worked on the shirt.

Shun traced a fingertip along Tooru's chest when it was exposed. Tooru's hands froze halfway to Shun's hips, and he looked down to follow the finger. "You _can_ touch a little more," he suggested. "Patience, Tooru-kun," Shun said, pouting up at him. Tooru stared, then grasped Shun's face between his hands and kissed him. "You're cute," he murmured with a smirk against Shun's lips. It was a smirk that only widened when he saw Shun's blush deliciously deepening even more.


End file.
